


Take me for all I'm worth

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rain, Sharing Clothes, Showers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Vuoi venire a letto con me o no? E per evitare incomprensioni, non sto parlando di chiudere gli occhi e russare. Sto parlando di toglierci i vestiti e fare un po’ di sano sesso.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Take me for all I'm worth

**Take me for all I’m worth**

Per quanto riguardava gli appuntamenti, questo sarebbe potuto finire diversamente.

Né meglio né peggio, perché mentre Yuya avrebbe evitato volentieri la pioggia, il fatto che Yuri avesse accettato la sua proposta di fare una doccia da lui e far asciugare i vestiti prima di andarsene, gli piaceva molto.

Tuttavia, c’era qualcosa di strano, e per quanto Yuya c’avesse provato, non era stato capace di far andare via quella sensazione.

Era seduto sul letto, dopo aver messo i vestiti di Yuri nell’asciugatrice, e stava ascoltando l’acqua scorrere.

Forse non avrebbe dovuto pensare troppo al fatto che Yuri fosse attualmente a casa sua, nudo sotto la doccia, e che si sarebbe dovuto fermare ancora un po’ se avesse voluto evitare l’attuale uragano.

L’opzione naturale, ovviamente, sarebbe stata che Yuya gli chiedesse di fermarsi a dormire. Se si fosse trattato di Kei o Kota, o Dai-chan o Yamada, o chiunque altro, non avrebbe esitato neanche per un istante.

Con Yuri – chiaramente – non poteva.

Non stavano insieme da tanto.

Beh, sei settimane. Che non era tanto.

Era stato Yuri ad avvicinarsi. Yuri era stato quello che aveva lasciato una scia di indizi per lui. Era stato Yuri a stancarsi quando non era successo. Era stato Yuri a suggerire che cenassero insieme, ed era andata avanti da lì.

Ora, Yuya cercava di compensare quell’iniziale mancanza di iniziativa, ma c’erano ancora cose che si sentiva a disagio a iniziare.

La pioggia era stata assolutamente accidentale; non c’era niente di pianificato nel fatto che Yuri fosse lì in quel momento. Avevano progettato di cenare insieme, e quella era fatta, quindi Takaki non era davvero pronto per il cambio di programma.

Si era chiesto, spesso, come diamine lui e Yuri avrebbero mai fatto sesso.

Non aveva fretta; poteva vivere senza, non importava quanto volesse toccarlo, sentirlo in quel modo, raggiungere quella nuova fase nella loro relazione, qualcosa che la rendesse definitiva.

La reale ragione per cui ci pensava, _costantemente_ , era che non aveva la minima idea di come fare il primo passo.

Ogni volta in cui aveva fatto sesso era stato naturale – alle volte anche troppo; era stato o ubriaco o troppo preso dal momento per rendersi conto di cosa stesse accadendo, ma non gli era mai successo di volerlo così tanto e di avere così tanta paura di rovinare tutto.

Aveva cercato di pensare a qualcosa da dire o fare mentre Yuri faceva la doccia, ma quando non poté più sentire l’acqua la sua mente era ancora irrimediabilmente vuota.

Imprecò, e si affrettò a mettersi in piedi, voltandosi per fingere di essere incredibilmente interessato nel palazzo di fronte, quando sentì Yuri uscire dal bagno.

“Ne avevo decisamente bisogno.” fu la prima cosa che disse il più piccolo, la soddisfazione palese nella sua voce. “Mi dispiace di aver approfittato della tua doccia, ma sarei morto di freddo prima di arrivare a casa. Così va molto meglio.”

Yuya si voltò istintivamente, ma si affrettò a tornare in posizione.

Ridacchiò nervosamente, mentre ogni fibra del suo corpo gli gridava che era un idiota.

“Non ti sei approfittato di niente. Mi importa della tua salute più di quanto importi a te, fidati.” disse, torturandosi le labbra con le unghie. “Ci vorrà un po’ perché si asciughino i vestiti. Quelli sul letto sono per te. Ho... beh, sono molto più grandi della tua maglio, mi dispiace. Non so cosa…”

Si fermò all’improvviso quando sentì le braccia di Yuri intorno ai fianchi. Anche oltre i propri vestiti, poteva sentire il calore della pelle del più piccolo, e non aiutava. Affatto.

“Va bene, Yuya.” lo rassicurò Yuri. “Sei così tanto più alto di me che credo di poter indossare solo la felpa e usarla come vestito.” lasciò andare Yuya, andando verso il letto. “Sei un padrone di casa perfetto, non ti preoccupare.” prese in giro il più grande, che chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo.

Attese un po’, per essere sicuro, e quando si voltò Chinen aveva già indossato la felpa.

Bene. Quindi, forse non era _completamente_ a proprio agio con l’idea di vivere senza sesso.

“È quasi umiliante come mi sta.” commentò Yuri con una smorfia, ma dal modo in cui si guardava Yuya non credeva che lo pensasse sul serio.

“Beh, ‘umiliante’ non è esattamente quello che stavo pensando.” non poté evitare di dire, avvicinandosi a lui quasi come se avesse paura. Si abbassò e lo baciò, perché ne aveva bisogno, perché aveva bisogno di sfogare la frustrazione e l’ansia che sentiva, e non poteva pensare a niente di meglio della bocca di Yuri per farlo.

Gli prese il viso tra le mani, approfondendo il bacio, tenendolo stretto contro di sé mentre lasciava continuare il bacio, quasi sperando che non dovesse finire.

Ma, ovviamente, doveva.

Yuri si tirò indietro, ridacchiando, e gli lanciò un’occhiata divertita.

“Yuya... stai bene?” gli chiese, inclinando il capo da una parte. “Sei stato strano da quando siamo arrivati a casa. Davvero, mi dispiace di essere rimasto, ma ti sei offerto e ho pensato... non devi nemmeno riportarmi a casa, posso prendere la metro. Non credo che stia piovendo forte come prima.”

Yuya sospirò e gemette, incapace di trattenersi.

Sapeva che avrebbe lasciato passare il messaggio sbagliato.

“Non devi...” scosse la testa. “Certo che mi sono offerto, Yuri. Eri zuppo e non ti avrei mai lasciato tornare a casa prima di avere addosso qualcosa di asciutto. E non devi prendere nessuna metro, io...” fece una pausa, respirando a fondo e cercando di calmarsi. Poteva farcela. “Posso portarti a casa quando vuoi. Ma, se vuoi alternative... puoi anche fermarti a dormire.” riuscì a dire, costringendosi a non arrossire. O urlare. O mostrare quanto si sentisse effettivamente nervoso in quel momento.

Lo sguardo sul volto di Yuri nel sentire quelle parole fu strano. Sembrava intrigato, in un certo modo, anche se era ancora chiaramente confuso dal comportamento del più grande.

“Mi piacerebbe restare.” disse, lentamente. “Ma non voglio che ti senta costretto a chiedermelo. Lo so che saresti abbastanza educato da chiedere anche se ti desse fastidio, quindi...”

Yuya rise, scuotendo la testa.

“Non mi sto forzando, fidati. Diciamo che _voglio_ che rimanga.”

E adesso l’espressione di Yuri era molto chiara. E molto interessata.

“Bene, allora. Suppongo che sarebbe scortese da parte mia rifiutare.” disse, con un sorrisetto. Si mise in punta di piedi, baciandolo ancora. “Sarei felice di restare, Yuya. Se puoi prestarmi la felpa come pigiama. È stranamente confortevole.”

Non era troppo confortevole per Yuya guardarlo con quella addosso, ma non ritenne necessario farglielo sapere.

“Puoi avere tutto quello che vuoi.” disse, piuttosto stupidamente, facendo ridacchiare il più piccolo.

“Non provocarmi. Potrei prenderti in parola.” scherzò, scuotendo il capo e allontanandosi lentamente da lui, andando verso il letto. “Allora? È la prima volta che passo la notte qui, dovremmo fare qualcosa di carino. Hai qualche suggerimento?”

 _Kami-sama_ , non c’era modo in cui non lo stesse facendo di proposito. Ma, ovviamente, Yuya non aveva modo di essere certo che fosse davvero così, il che rendeva tutto molto più complicato.

“Mentre venivamo qui hai detto che eri distrutto.” gli fece notare, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, a disagio, mantenendo una distanza di sicurezza da lui.

“Sì, suppongo di sì.” Yuri scrollò le spalle, sedendosi sul materasso. “Ma la doccia mi ha ridato un po’ di forze. Ho un po’ di autonomia adesso, se vuoi approfittartene.”

Sempre meglio.

Aveva bisogno di portare la conversazione verso una direzione più sicura, o era certo che avrebbe preso spontaneamente fuoco.

“Possiamo pensare a qualcosa da fare mentre facciamo il divano.” suggerì, andando in direzione dell’armadio alla ricerca di un piumino di riserva che era certo di avere.

Ci fu solo silenzio a seguito delle sue parole, e quando se ne accorse si voltò a guardare Chinen, scoprendolo con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Che c’è che non va?” chiese, preoccupato, dimenticando per un momento come si sentisse e raggiungendolo, sedendosi sul letto.

“Divano?” fu tutto ciò che disse Yuri, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, apparentemente irritato.

“Oh. Intendevo per me. Non ti preoccupare, non sono tanto maleducato da non cederti il letto.” si affrettò a rassicurarlo Yuya. Ma sembrava che non fosse quello il problema.

Yuri si mise velocemente in piedi, dandogli le spalle e portandosi le mani alle tempie, massaggiandole lentamente.

“Forse non è una buona idea. Dovrei davvero andare a casa.” mormorò, facendo come per uscire dalla stanza.

Yuya andò nel panico, ma fortunatamente reagì abbastanza velocemente, afferrandogli un polso.

“Perché? Cos’è successo, io...” cominciò a dire, ma dato che non sapeva come continuare, attese che Yuri glielo spiegasse.

Il più piccolo si sottrasse alla sua presa, ma invece di insistere per andarsene si voltò di nuovo, fissandolo intensamente.

“Yuya, devo farti una domanda.” disse, deciso. “Diciamo che vai fuori a cena con Ryosuke, venite sorpresi da un temporale e tu lo inviti a fermarsi a dormire. Come dormireste?”

Yuya strabuzzò gli occhi, sorpreso dalla domanda, ma fece del proprio meglio per rispondere.

“Io... beh, suppongo che cederei il letto anche a lui. Sembra la cosa educata da fare, dormirei comunque sul divano.” disse, confuso.

Yuri sospirò, con un sorriso triste in volto.

“Bene. Sembra ragionevole.” fece un passo verso di lui, inclinando il capo da un lato. “Hai una relazione con Ryosuke?” chiese allora, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

“Stai scherzando?” rispose Yuya istintivamente, ancora confuso. “Certo che no, perché pensi che...”

“Allora.” disse Yuri, senza lasciarlo continuare. “Perché riceviamo tutti e due lo stesso trattamento? A differenza di te e Ryosuke, a quanto pare io e te _abbiamo_ una relazione. A meno che nelle ultime settimane non abbia frainteso il significato della tua lingua nella mia bocca.”

Oh.

Beh, era piuttosto chiaro adesso.

E anche abbastanza umiliante da far sentire Yuya uno stupido adolescente inesperto.

“Vuoi che dormiamo insieme?” chiese, lentamente, lanciando uno sguardo veloce al letto dietro di loro.

“Non farmi dire ‘ovvio’, ti prego.” disse Yuri, digrigando i denti. “Chiaramente, se vuoi. Ma devo dirtelo, se non vuoi dividere un letto con me, c’è qualcosa di sbagliato alle basi di questa storia.”

Yuya contò mentalmente fino a dieci, per impedirsi di urlare.

Non lo aiutò molto.

“ _Certo_ che voglio dividere un letto con te.” disse, la voce profondamente alterata. Respirò a fondo, ma nemmeno quello servì. “Cosa pensi, Yuri, che sia fatto di legno? È ovvio che voglia venire a letto con te, che... beh, non voglio dire… no, certo che intendo quello, ma...” si fermò del tutto, tornando a sedersi sul materasso e abbassando gli occhi, chiudendoli mentre cercava di calmarsi.

Yuri si sedette accanto a lui, dandogli pacche condiscendenti sulle spalle.

“Ora sono io a essere confuso, Yuu.” gli disse, leggermente divertito. “Vuoi venire a letto con me o no? E per evitare incomprensioni, non sto parlando di chiudere gli occhi e russare. Sto parlando di toglierci i vestiti e fare un po’ di sano sesso.”

Yuya era certo che Yuri avrebbe potuto occuparsi di quella relazione da solo. Se i loro ruoli fossero stati leggermente diversi, sarebbe stato felice di fare la sua moglie-trofeo e lasciargli prendere tutte le decisioni al posto suo.

Si voltò a guardarlo, arrossendo.

“Tu vuoi?” riuscì a chiedere, a disagio.

Yuri rise, scrollando le spalle.

“Nemmeno io sono fatto di legno, no?” disse, tenero.

“Lo so. Pensavo solo... non lo so. Avrei dovuto fare io la prima mossa, giusto? E non so mai quale sia il momento giusto, se ce n’è uno. Non volevo farti pressioni, nel caso in cui pensassi che è ancora troppo presto. O qualcosa del genere.”

Yuri aggrottò le sopracciglia, pensieroso.

“Yuya...” disse, paziente. “Lo sai che ho fatto sesso prima d’ora, vero?”

Yuya incassò il colpo, incapace di nascondere una smorfia.

“Non lo sapevo. Ma, beh. Immaginavo.”

Yuri cambiò completamente atteggiamento. Si spostò verso dietro, spostando il peso sulle mani mentre gli lanciava un’occhiata lasciva.

“Ah, sì?” chiese, con un ghigno compiaciuto. E Yuya incassò anche quella, perché se lo meritava.

“Non è quello che intendevo, e lo sai benissimo.” rispose, piatto. Poi sospirò, osando allungare una mano per accarezzargli il viso. “Non sono fatto per fare il primo passo, Yuri. Mi dispiace essere così, ma temo che la prossima volta in cui pensi che dobbiamo fare qualcosa, me lo dovrai dire. Forte e lentamente, se possibile.”

Yuri tornò a sedersi dritto e gli si avvicinò, poi molto lentamente gli montò a cavalcioni, gli occhi ancora fissi nei suoi.

“Non può essere troppo forte, è tardi.” disse, sorridendo. “Takaki Yuya, se vuoi, mi piacerebbe davvero tanto fare sesso con te stanotte. In questo letto. O su qualsiasi altra superficie disponibile della casa, non posso scegliere anche quello.”

Yuya chiuse gli occhi per un momento, prima di realizzare che non doveva più controllarsi.

Quello, almeno, lo fece sentire leggermente meglio.

“Mi piacerebbe.” rispose, stranamente formale. “E mi sentirei più sicuro se scegliessimo il letto. Per ora.” aggiunse, riuscendo addirittura a sorridere.

“Bene allora.” mormorò Yuri, muovendosi in avanti e scoccandogli un bacio sulla labbra. “Io sono già mezzo nudo. Cosa ne penseresti se ci occupassimo di te ora?” disse, e cominciò a sbottonargli la camicia.

Yuya chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, agitato.

“Non ti sorprenderà scoprire che non sono particolarmente sicuro del mi aspetto. Né sono privo di pudore come qualcun altro.” gli fece notare, portando le mani alle cosce nude di Yuri.

Il più piccolo ridacchiò, andando incontro al tocco.

“Sai, anche prima che stessimo insieme, non mi è mai piaciuto il modo in cui ti vedi. Ti ho sempre trovato bellissimo.” gli fece presente, togliendogli la camicia e indugiando per un momento, semplicemente guardandolo. “Inoltre, non ti mentirò: potrei aver dato un’occhiata sotto la doccia.” disse, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per cercare di nascondere uno sguardo malizioso.

Yuya gliela lasciò passare, perché non poteva davvero sentirsi più esposto di così.

Lo baciò, solo per zittirlo. Mentre lo faceva, comunque, le mani di Yuri si spostavano ad accarezzargli la schiena nuda lo fecero entrare tanto nell’atmosfera che si dimenticò di tutto il resto.

Perciò osò. Lasciò scivolare le mani lungo le sue cosce, realizzando che non stava incontrando altri strati di vestiti. Si tirò indietro, trattenendo il respiro.

“Non hai...” disse, sbarrando gli occhi, mentre il più piccolo ridacchiava e finalmente arrossiva leggermente.

“Beh, te l’ho detto che ero zuppo. I boxer sono nell’asciugatrice con il resto dei vestiti.” ammise, scrollando le spalle. “Siamo abbastanza intimi da fare sesso, ma non penso che abbiamo ancora raggiunto il punto in cui possiamo scambiarci le mutande, Yuuyan.”

Takaki reagì nell’unica maniera possibile. Gli afferrò saldamente i fianchi e lo spinse contro il materasso, mettendosi sopra di lui mentre continuava a baciarlo, intensamente.

“Sei incredibile.” disse, incapace di impedire lo spasmo dei suoi fianchi.

“E tu sei _duro_.” ribatté Yuri, gemendo leggermente. “Non sei ancora stanco di giocare?” lo sfidò, ma poi invece di attendere che Yuya facesse qualcosa si tirò su, spingendolo via in modo da potersi muovere. S’inginocchiò sul materasso, lasciando Yuya seduto su di esso, incapace di smettere di guardarlo.

Takaki lo lasciò fare come credeva, per un po’; lo lasciò guardare – nonostante il fatto che lo mettesse a disagio -, lasciò che portasse le mani alla sua cintura e la slacciasse, lasciò che gli abbassasse i pantaloni finché non fu rimasto solo con la biancheria addosso.

Ma dopo Yuri si lanciò verso il basso, leccando una striscia contro il tessuto intorno alla sua erezione, e Yuya istintivamente cercò di tirarsi via, guardandolo come se avesse paura di lui.

“La mia immaginazione non era arrivata fino a questo punto.” fu la prima cosa che gli disse, scrollando le spalle, leggermente imbarazzato mentre scorgeva lo sguardo irritato sul viso del più piccolo.

“Sei un adulto molto strano.” lo informò Yuri, incrociando le braccia. “Bene. Penso che le mie azioni siano abbastanza chiare da sole, ma visto il nostro precedente accordo, te lo dico e basta: voglio prendertelo in bocca, Yuya. Mi piacerebbe molto, e sono certo che se mi lasci fare, piacerà anche a te.”

Su quello, non c’era dubbio.

“Non sono così, te lo giuro.” gli disse il più grande, ancora cercando di guadagnare tempo. “Non sono _mai_ stato così prima d’ora. Di solito...”

“Non mi interessa davvero sapere quanto sia stato proattivo con le tue passate conquiste.” lo interruppe Yuri. “Ma potrei essere interessato al perché non lo sia con me.”

Yuya scrollò le spalle. Sorprendentemente, a quello era semplice rispondere.

“Perché sei importante.” disse, con semplicità. “E mi sento come se dovesse essere perfetto, e già non lo è, e...” ancora una volta, Yuri si affrettò a interrompere il filo dei suoi pensieri. Per fortuna di entrambi.

“Perché?” disse, e ora sorrideva. “Pensi che uscirò da quella porta con meno stima di te se non mi fai vedere le stelle stanotte?” ridacchiò, affettuosamente. “Ti conosco da quindici anni, Yuya. Per quindici anni ho saputo che puoi essere un cretino quando vuoi, e questo non mi ha impedito di essere qui adesso.” sospirò, esasperato. “Nemmeno io sono così, sai? Non sono il tipo da fare il primo passo, soprattutto non a letto. E se lo faccio adesso dev’essere perché...” fece un sorrisetto. “Perché tu sei importante. E sono sicuro che non posso sbagliare, proprio per questo.”

C’erano un milione di cose che Yuya voleva dirgli, ma non ne disse nessuna.

Invece, tornò a stendersi sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi e aspettando, finché Chinen non fu abbastanza certo che non avrebbe cercato di fermarlo di nuovo, e si rimise all’opera.

Non appena l’ebbe liberato dagli ultimi vestiti e la sua bocca fu entrata in diretto contatto con l’erezione del più grande, Yuya fu già vicino al proprio limite di sopportazione.

Si portò la mano alla bocca e la morse fore, e si costrinse a non guardare in basso, certo che non sarebbe sopravvissuto alla vista di Chinen Yuri, il _suo_ Yuri, che lo prendeva in bocca in quel modo.

Sentendo il modo in cui lo prendeva, finché riusciva ad arrivare, era molto difficile per Yuya fingere che non l’avesse mai fatto prima; cercò di non pensarci, e di concentrarsi sul presente, sul fatto che in quel momento fosse lì a farlo per lui, e che lo stesse facendo sentire come se avesse completamente perso la testa per quanto era bello.

Non poteva durare, se voleva che durasse. La volta successiva in cui Yuri si tirò su, Yuya si assicurò di spingerlo via gentilmente, prima di aprire gli occhi.

“Scusa.” gli disse. “Pensavo che volessi andare fino in fondo.” disse, sperando che fosse una spiegazione sufficiente per il più piccolo.

Dallo sguardo compiaciuto sul suo volto, lo era.

“Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto farlo peggio.” scherzò, inginocchiandosi e guardandosi intorno, improvvisamente pratico. “Ti prego, dimmi che la tua immaginazione ti ha portato fino al punto di tenere lubrificante in giro.”

Yuya si schiarì la gola, mentre il suo viso passava l’intero spettro dei colori, e indicò il comodino.

Yuri pescò la bottiglietta dal cassetto e gliela passò, mettendosi comodo sul cuscino mentre aspettava che Yuya si unisse a lui.

Il più grande approfittò della posizione attuale per guardarlo, sebbene la cosa non lo aiutasse.

Era bellissimo. Più bello di come l’avesse mai visto, più bello di _chiunque_ avesse mai visto, e non vedeva l’ora di...

“Qualsiasi cosa stia pensando, Yuu.” gli disse Yuri, scuotendo la testa. “Sono le endorfine. Passerà non appena avremo finito.”

“Permettimi di dissentire.” rispose Yuya, sorridendo, mentre si metteva tra le gambe del più piccolo. “Sei meraviglioso.”

“Sì, come vuoi. Ma mettimi qualcosa dentro, prima che mi agiti.”

Yuya lo avrebbe rimproverato per la completa mancanza di romanticismo, se non fosse stato incredibilmente desideroso di... beh, di mettergli qualcosa dentro.

Dopo essersi versato una generosa quantità di lubrificante sulla mano, cominciò a stuzzicare l’apertura del più piccolo, godendosi il modo in cui si contraeva mentre Yuri gemeva. Lo lasciò continuare per un po’, volendolo provocare esattamente com’era stato provocato lui, prima di lasciar scivolare dentro un dito.

“È passato un po’?” chiese, cercando di non far sembrare che lo stesse prendendo in giro quando vide Yuri fare una smorfia.

“Abbastanza.” ribatté il più piccolo, spingendosi contro l’intrusione. “Mi sento di nuovo vergine, se il pensiero ti aiuta.”

Yuya rise, sinceramente, e si avvicinò a baciarlo, mentre le dita si muovevano senza sosta.

“Non ti sorprenderà sapere che aiuta davvero.” disse, lasciando che un secondo dito si unisse al primo; dopo averle mosse per un po’ cominciò ad aprirle, attento alle espressioni sul viso del più piccolo, in caso fosse troppo.

Non lo era, ovviamente. Yuri si contorceva e gemeva, e si muoveva contro di lui come se volesse sempre di più, nonostante sapesse che avrebbe fatto un male dell’inferno se Yuya non avesse fatto come si doveva.

Per sua fortuna, a Yuya importava abbastanza di lui per fare un lavoro accurato.

Con tre dita dentro di lui incontrò tutta la resistenza che poteva sopportare, e continuò a cercare di vincerla per parecchio tempo, mentre guardava Yuri quasi in adorazione, osservando lo stravolgimento sul suo viso, il modo in cui gemeva, alternando imprecazioni a elogi per lui, finché Yuya non decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza.

Lasciò scivolare fuori le dita e si sistemò tra le sue gambe, spingendo i fianchi in avanti per lasciarglielo sentire, ancora senza entrare.

“Suppongo che con tutta la tua esperienza sessuale, questo sia troppo tradizionale per te.” scherzò, abbassandosi a dargli un bacio veloce.

“Me lo farò andar bene. Dobbiamo procedere per gradi. Non vorrei segnarti a vita.” Yuri gli portò le braccia intorno al collo, tirandosi su per ricambiare il bacio, ed era lungi dall’essere innocente o romantico. “Fallo e basta, Yuya. Mettilo dentro, adesso. Ho aspettato abbastanza.”

L’argomentazione era abbastanza convincente, perciò Yuya cominciò a spingere dentro.

Fu allora, nell’istante in cui fece breccia, quando si sentì avvolto da quel calore stretto, che tutto finalmente gli sembrò giusto.

Non era più insicuro, non si domandava se lo stesse facendo bene: certo che sì, niente che fosse _così_ bello poteva essere sbagliato.

Spinse lentamente, fermandosi solo una volta completamente dentro. Si prese del tempo per respirare e lasciare che Yuri facesse lo stesso, desiderando che aprisse gli occhi per guardarli, per controllare che stesse bene.

Lo fece, dopo un po’. E stava bene. Più che bene.

“È meraviglioso, Yuu.” gli disse Yuri, e sebbene Yuya sapesse che non era da lui, che lo stava facendo unicamente per lui, apprezzò il gesto e lasciò che lo spronasse.

“Cominciò a spingere dentro di lui, e una volta che lo fece seppe che non si sarebbe potuto fermare.

Poteva farcela; l’ _aveva_ fatto, anche se si sentiva completamente diverso rispetto a qualsiasi altra volta.

Yuya lavorò attraverso il calore, aprendo Yuri mentre si muoveva, baciando accuratamente tutta la pelle che riusciva a raggiungere per farlo sentire sopraffatto, godendosi immensamente il modo in cui il più piccolo pareva aver perso tutta la propria sicurezza e arroganza, lasciando spazio solo al puro desiderio.

“Yuu... Yuu, devo...” e prima che potesse completare la frase la mano di Yuya era intorno alla sua erezione, toccandolo il più velocemente possibile mentre continuava a spingersi dentro di lui, colpendo il punto giusto, cosa che fece tremare Yuri e lo fece stringere intorno a lui, e pochi istanti dopo il più piccolo inarcò la schiena, serrò gli occhi e venne, meravigliosamente e in modo davvero, davvero intenso.

Yuya avrebbe dovuto fermarsi, avrebbe dovuto lasciare che se lo godesse, avrebbe dovuto assicurarsi che stesse bene, ma non poteva. Continuò a spingere, vedendo vicina la meta, e quando Yuri si fu ripreso abbastanza da prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo, fu tutto ciò di cui ebbe bisogno per passare il limite e venire, mordendo il labbro inferiore del più piccolo forte mentre si immobilizzava e si svuotava dentro di lui, sentendosi completamente in pace con sé stesso, con il mondo. Con Yuri.

Dovette fare appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per tirarsi indietro – lentamente – e collassare accanto a lui, invece che direttamente dove si trovava.

Yuri, comunque, non parve apprezzare la distanza; rotolò fino a finirgli in cima, e smise di lamentarsi solo una volta che Yuya gli ebbe avvolto le braccia intorno, tenendolo stretto.

“Sembri così docile dopo essere venuto.” gli disse Yuya, ridacchiando. “Dovrei ricordarmelo.”

Yuri gemette, lottando per tirare su la testa.

“Non sempre.” lo informò. “Solo quando è stato particolarmente bello.” ammise, con un sorriso stranamente timido.

Yuya si sentì di nuovo come un adolescente; sentiva come se qualcosa fosse cambiato, come se stessero andando nella direzione giusta, in un cammino che avrebbero sempre percorso insieme.

Tuttavia, sapeva che non era il caso di esprimere quel pensiero a voce alta.

“Sono felice che si sia messo a piovere.” disse, invece. “E sono felice che tu sia tu. E che sappia sempre qual è la cosa giusta per noi.”

Yuri sospirò e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto, dandogli un bacio sullo sterno.

“So che sono le endorfine e tutto il resto.” disse, gli occhi ora chiusi. “Ma suona bene. Noi. Sembra diverso adesso, vero?”

Yuya sapeva che – una volta ripresosi dall’orgasmo – Yuri si sarebbe pentito di averlo detto, ma per il momento il più grande si prese la vittoria.

“Abituati.” gli disse, alzando la testa e baciandogli i capelli. “Lo sentirai spesso, d’ora in avanti.”

“Il sesso ti rende stupido, Yuuyan.” gli disse Yuri, biascicando leggermente, la voce assonnata.

Yuya attese un po’, e presto Yuri si addormentò, in quella stessa posizione.

“Non è il sesso.” mormorò. “Sei sempre stato tu, Yuri.”

E sebbene sapesse che non poteva averlo sentito, il sorriso che apparve sul volto del più piccolo fu la cosa più belle che avesse visto tutta la serata.


End file.
